1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fine control system for a glass electrode or the like and more particularly to an improved system for finely and precisely controlling the position of a glass electrode, micropipette, micro surgical knife or the like fundamentally for the field of medical science with the aid of hydraulic remote control devices.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years a glass electrode having a diameter dimensioned in the range of 1 to 3 mm and a length dimensioned in the range of 50 and 60 mm has been developed for the above-mentioned fundamental field of medical science. The interior of the glass electrode is filled with electrolyte and its foremost end part is reduced in diameter in order of 0.1 micron in the form of an injector needle. As is well known, development of the glass electrode as described above makes it possible to medically examine and research the inside structure of a certain cell by inserting the glass electrode thereinto.
When a glass electrode having a diameter of 0.1 micron at the foremost end thereof is to be inserted into a certain cell, it is necessary to precisely locate the glass electrode so as not to damage or injure not only a cell to be examined but also the glass electrode itself. Moreover, fine control of the positioning, thereof without any occurrence of deviation, snake movement or the like is also required.
To precisely locate the position of a glass electrode or the like a hitherto known apparatus is typically constructed such that an actuating mechanism is provided for each of three directions of X-, Y- and Z-coordinates so as to displace the glass electrode or the like by a required distance by rotating a handle on each of the actuating mechanisms with the operator's hands. Since the conventional apparatus is operated directly with the operator's hands, a problem arises that vibratory movement of the operator's hand tends to be transmitted to the glass electrode or the like and is amplified during transmission. In view of the problem, there is a necessity for inhibiting vibratory movement caused by manual handling as far as possible before inserting into a certain cell a glass electrode having a foremost end part dimensioned in a diameter range of 10 to 20 microns. Therefore, the insertion operation of the glass electrode should be performed with critical caution and extremely high skill. Further, another problem with respect to the conventional apparatus that has been noted is that the glass electrode tends to be disengaged from a cell when operator' s hand is removed from the handle on the apparatus after it has been inserted therein leading to a disadvantage that continuous examination and recording work cannot be performed.
To obviate the problems with the conventional apparatus several proposals have been suggested. An apparatus in accordance with a typical proposal is constructed in such a manner that a hydraulic cylinder is provided for each of three directions of X-, Y- and Z-coordinates in which a piston is slidably disposed and a hydraulic chamber is formed in the space defined by the end wall of a cylinder. A rolling diaphragm is attached to the rear end of the piston and the hydraulic chamber is in operative connection with a control handle by way of hydraulic hose. Thus, fine and precise locating of a glass electrode with the aid of a hydraulic system is assured in the three coordinate directions without any transmittance of vibratory movement caused by the operator's hands.